<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Child’s Play by GothicDeetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407192">Child’s Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz'>GothicDeetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beetlelands Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beetlelands Week 2020, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Parenthood, beetlebabes dni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s life with a ghost/demon hybrid daughter of your own? Fun! That’s what!</p><p>Written for Beetlelands week day six: Parenting!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beetlelands Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Beetlelands Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Child’s Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite being the only one of her kind, Lilith was an easy young demon-ghost hybrid girl to take care of. She loved her mother and fathers and her living family equally and they all showered her with as much love as they did Lydia. Other than her parents, Lilith was obviously close with Lydia and considered her her sister (even going as far as calling her her sister, which Lydia just loved to joke about).</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Barbara’s becoming pregnant with Lilith became quite a shock to the whole family because they didn’t know the dead could even become pregnant. So when Barbara, Adam, and Betelgeuse returned home from the Netherworld with a new addition to the family in Barbara’s arms, the Deetzes immediately became attached.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lilith was also hyperactive and loved to help out her demon father and her “sister” with their daily chaos and pranks, which was usually okay considering she couldn’t get hurt (though she also often tried to stay out of trouble). </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One day, when Charles and Delia were away and Lydia decided to stay and help her deceased “family” with taking care of Lilith, the seven year-old had gone missing and they didn’t know where she was. They’d looked all over the house for her but there was no sign of the youngster. They had given up at this point and were about to sit down at watch tv when they heard the sound of giggling coming from a blanket that wasn’t on there before but was now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Barbara floated over and lifted it up, revealing the giggling hybrid underneath. Lilith looked up at her amused mother and smiled at her. Barbara sat down on the couch next to her and she moved to sit in her lap, clinging to her tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mother! Fathers! Big “sister”! You found me!” she cheered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adam booped her on the nose. “Were you trying to get us to play hide and seek with you, you silly girl?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hide n seek! Hide n seek!” she cheered, teleporting off her mother’s lap and running upstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, guess we’re playing hide and seek today.” Adam laughed. “Who else wants to hide?” In response to his question, his husband and wife and Lydia ran off as well, leaving him alone in the living room. “Alright,” he sighed. “Guess I’m going to be the one counting. One...two...three...”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>